1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet manipulator adapted to be used in a paper takeout and supply apparatus which takes out a sheet unit composed of a prescribed number of accumulated paper sheets while accumulating paper sheets being fed and supplies the sheet unit to the subsequent step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a paper takeout and supply apparatus, paper sheets of a uniform size cut from an elongate sheet of paper are continuously fed and accumulated one on top of another, and a sheet unit composed of a prescribed number of accumulated paper sheets is taken out and supplied to the subsequent step by the use of a gripper. When the fed paper sheets are accumulated, they undergo slippage one on top of another, and the accumulated paper sheets undergo swelling because paper is liable to curl due to its formation. For this reason, the gripper has sometimes failed to precisely grip the accumulated paper sheets, thereby giving rise to damaged paper sheets, failure to take out the accumulated paper sheets and failure to supply a sheet unit composed of a prescribed number of accumulated paper sheets to the subsequent step. Further, since the height in position at which the cut paper sheets are fed to the accumulation portion has its limitations, it has been difficult to form a space sufficient for the gripper to be inserted between the aforementioned height and the uppermost paper sheet of the accumulated paper sheets.